100 moments
by CrystolConeticut
Summary: 100 unforgettable moments in relationships, friendships, and just about everything else. The people are about 17 or something. This is my first fanfic so be kind! Enjoy! Moment 17: NOW UP!
1. Part 1

Part 1

**Heyyyyyy! This is my first fanfic and i think i did good! I just wanted everyone to know what this chapter is mostly about! I luv South Park and u do 2 cuz ur readin this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Prk, Matt Stone and Trey Parker do! But I do own this story!**

Asking out

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Part 1 is mostly about asking the crush out. Also, this part has mostly male P.O.V. This part explains the consequences, the benefits, the risks, and the chances that they

are taking by asking someone out. The moments up at the top of each chapter are the moments that could make or break a relationship, a friendship, or even they're entire

life. Hope you like it! People that are in this chapter are Bebe, Wendy, Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny. Soryy this is so short but oh well. On with the story!

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Yay! One part done! Hope u like it! Reviews are nice! Constructive critisism only plz!**


	2. Moment 1: It's on KennyxBebe

**KennyxBebe**

Moment #1: It's on

Moment_:_

_****************************************************************************_

_She looked up at me, stared into my eyes......_

_****************************************************************************_

There she was. Bebe Stevens.

So hot...... so sexy...... so _not mine._

I gritted my teeth angrily. Why aren't we together? We had so much in common.

We had the same dark blond hair. The same aquamarine eyes. We were both notorious whores.

It wasn't like I was asking for much. Just one date, or, to just cut to the chase, one night.

_Yes, _I thought, smirking to myself. _One night is all I need._

I looked around. I should probably move. I _was _standing in the middle of the hallway. But, somehow, I just couldn't look away......

She looked up at me, stared into my eyes....

_And winked_.

_Oh yeah,_ I thought, grinning to myself. _It's on_.

********************************************************************************


	3. Moment 2: Burning Hearts StanWendy

**Wendy+Stan**

**Onto Chapter 2! (or is it 3)? Watevs. Hope its cool! Peace!**

Moment # 2: Burning Hearts

Moment:

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Her eyes were currently staring into mine, anxiously waiting for my reply......._

_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Most people don't believe that I still love Webdy Testaburger nearly ten years after we first started going out. But I did. And I always will.

Maybe it was her , shiny black hair. The same as mine, except mine was cut short and hers flowed down to her waist.

Or maybe it was her eyes. Oh! Her eyes! Those intense ocean blue eyes that were so deep that you could drown in them. **(A.N. Get it. Oceaan.... deep.... drowned.....)**

The same as mine, except hers were more noticable against her porcelain face then mine were against my tan skin. Her eyes were so beautiful that some people thought she wore contacts, but I knew her betteer. These were her natural eyes, soft, pure, and passionate.........

......eyes that were currently staring into mine, anxiously waiting for my reply........

"I love you too, Wendy." I said softly.

Her face relaxed, and she embraced me. My heart warmed.

She lifted her head and looked up at me. I looked down at her.

She slowly touched her lips to mine, and we began to kiss........

God, if my heart was warm before, it's burning now.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Hooray! 2 moments down, 98 more to go! Btw I didn't steal burning hearts from ****All Over Again****, i came up with it and apparantly so did XXXHimura911XXX! But u should read that story! It's good! But first read ****A New Beginning ****by Kookygurl82! Anyway, do u think this moment was as good as last chapter? Well, I can't read your mind, so please review! **


	4. Falling Snowflakes KyleWendy Part 1

Kyle+Wendy

**Ok this is gonna be a 2 isnt technically a moment, so i'm not gonna count it as one. It wasn't a 2 parter at first but then i had this great idea! its like writers block, but opposite!**

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kyle's P.O.V

"I just don't know what to do!" I cried.

"Ok, what's the problem again?" Kenny asked as he stuffed his face full of cheetos. I frowned. He was constantly over here and was the reason we constantly ran out of food. People think that just because he's poor that means he's skinny, but honestly, if he didn't spend the time he wasn't eating working out, he'd probably be as huge as fatass.

"The problem is I like Wendy!" I shout.

"OK then.... Wendy who?" He replies.

" WENDY TESTABURGER!" I shout, my face red.

" Hmmmmm......." Kenny says, thinking. he sighs. "So why don't you ask her out?"

" I can't." I said, looking down at the floor.

" Why not?" He asks me gently.

" Because..... i just........ can't......" I mumble.

" Do you like her?"

God, he was really starting to annoy me. "Of course I do!" I shout again.

" And... do you wanna ask her out?"

"Yeah I do."

Kenny stared at me. "Then do it."

"What?"

You heard me. I f you wanna ask her out then just do it. What could happen?"

"Well, she could say _no._" I said, rolling my eyes.

"whoa, you can say no if someone asks you out?" Kenny says, looking shocked.

I chuckled. " Well, no one can say no to _you._ You're Kenny Mccormick. Sadly, i'm not."

" Yeah, no one can say no to me." He says, smirking. He runs a hand through his hair "I am pretty damn attractive."

"_Anyway, _she could say no to me! There's no way I can ask her out."

" Dude, you need to take risks! If you never ask her out, you'll always wonder what could have been."

I nodded my head. " You know what.... you're right!" I said.

"Hey, it had to happen sometime." He said, but it was drowned out by my ranting.

"Yeah, I should ask her out! It's our destiny! Y'now, that's good advice Kenny. You should be a poet.

He snorted. "Puh-lease. Poets are so gay."

******************************************************************************************************************************************

**oK, I know i didn't have wendy in this chapter, and i know a lot of u r wonderin why the hell is this chapter called lucky hat. You'll find out in the next chappy! Anyway, tell me wat u think of dis chapter, was it good or bad? I think it was good, but y'know im the author! I always think it's good! WHAT DO UU THINK!?**


	5. Moment 3: Falling Snowflakes Kyndy P2

Kyle+Wendy

**Ok, here comes part 2! I know i called this chapter and the last 1 lucky hat, but just forget i called it that cuz now its falling snowflakes, k. Anyway, hope u like!**

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_Wendy blushed and giggled. My heart fluttered.........._

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Kyle's P.O.V:

_OK,_ I thought, _I'm gonna ask her out now._ But I honestly didn't think I could do it. Half of me just wanted to run back inside._ No_, I told myself. _You've waited too long already. You _have _to do this_. I slowly made my way to the playground. She was sitting on a bench, catching snowflakes on her tongue. She looked up at me and waved.

"Hi Kyle!" She said eagerly as she made her way toward me. My knees went weak.

"Hey Wendy." I said back nervously.

Wendy looked down and bit her lip. "Listen, Kyle, I was wondering if you could-"

_Yes_, I thought. _I don't have to ask her out now, she's going to ask me! _"Yes" I blurted.

Wendy looked puzzled. "But you haven't even heard what I'm going to ask you yet." She said in a confused tone.

I blushed. _What if she's not going to ask me out? I just made a complete fool of myself_. _God, I'm so stupid._ I instantly wished that I was a snowflake, falling gently towards the earth. Spiraling until I reached the ground, melting slowly.

"Uhh, what I meant to say was, do go on, Wendy." I said, smiling.

Wendy blushed and giggled. My heart fluttered.

" What I was _going_ to say was 'Kyle, I was wondering if you could tutor me in math?' "

My heart sank, then rose again. I looked at her as she moved the toe of her foot in the snow, and imagined how hard this was for her. Wendy Testaburger, who'd always been the second smartest in the class (after me, of course) admitting that she needed help. I admired her courage, which was just another admirable thing about her.

"Of course I will, Wendy." Her face lit up.

" Thanks Kyle!" She said, hugging me. I could hardly breathe.

" Uhh, no problem."

She smiled at me one last time, then walked away. _Hmmm..... tutoring Wendy. Not the same as going out with her, but at least it's a start._ I thought as a snowflake landed on my nose. I looked after Wendy and realized that I didn't need to be a falling snowflake, I was already falling.

For her.

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Ok, thats not really my favorite moment, but i love that ending! Listen to me, its like i'm reviewing my own story! That's your job!**


	6. Moment 4: Lucky Hat KyleBebe

Kyle+Bebe

**Ok, I know im writing a lot about kyle, but he's just so awesome!!!! Ok, anyway, read and review blah blah blah.**

_**************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_Bebe squealed. I looked at her hopefully. She beamed........._

_**************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Kyle's P.O.V

I love Bebe Stevens. But the thing I love about her the most is her personality. She always leaves things up to chance, and takes decisions very lightly because she believes that if something is meant to happen that fate would make it happen, no matter what stood in it's way.

But was our relationship meant to happen? Well, that was just something that I couldn't leave up to chance.

So I took action.

_*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Kyle's P.O.V (still)

I took a deep breath and stuck my hands in my pockets. I looked at Bebe. She was sitting on a swing, just daydreaming. I walked up to her and sat down on the swing next to her.

"Wats up Kyle?" She said casually.

"Nothing really." I said nervously. _You can do this Kyle,_ I thought. I closed my eyes and opened them again.

" Listen, Bebe." I said.

"Yes?"

" I was wondering if you could...... go out with me sometime?" I regretted saying those words as soon as they came out of my mouth. _Oh well,_ I thought grimly. _They're already out there, you can't take them back now._

Bebe squealed. I looked at her hopefully. She beamed.

" Of course I'll go out with you Kyle!" I could have sworn the whole world just became brighter.

"Really!?"

"Sure!" She said, patting my hat.

I got up and skipped away. I looked down, smiling. _Yes,_ I thought. _She's finally mine!_ I looked so far down that my hat fell off. I suddenly tripped over my own two feet and landed in the snow. Bebe ran over to me.

"Kyle! Are you okay?" Bebe said, worriedly.

"Yeah,I think so. I guess I just tripped over my hat."

Bebe giggled and ran her hand through my hair.

"Why do you wear that hat anyway?"

"I don't know." I said, thinking. "I guess it's just my lucky hat."

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Ok, I really liked that one. I know I say that about every moment, but i liked this one especially!**


	7. Moment 5: Whatever ho CartmanWendy

Wendy+ Cartman

**Ok, now you know y that chapters called lucky hat and once again im sorry i called that other chapter lucky hat, it was supposed to be called falling snowflakes! :' (**

_*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Wendy's P.O.V

God, I hate myself. Why, you ask? Because I fell in love with Eric Cartman. Yup, you heard me. Eric Carttman. I think it all started with that debate back in 3rd grade about the town flag. But that's not the point. The point is, I'm finally gonna do something about it.

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_He then got up and walked away. I looked over at the spot he'd been carving. My eyes widened........_

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

I walked steadily over to Cartman. He was sitting at a picnic table, carving his initials innto it. My temper flared. I was strongly against vandalism, but thiis was hardly the time or place to yell at him about it.

Despite my confidence, I couldn't help but feel nervous. _What's wrong with me? _I thought, shaking my head. _There's nothing to be nervous about. It's _Cartman _for Christ's sake._

I stopped walking as I reached the picnic table. Cartman looked up at me and snorted.

"What do you want, ho?" He said, going back to his carving.

"I think the real question here is Eric, what do _you_ want?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Huh?" He said, looking utterly confused.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you want to go out with me Cartman?"

Cartman looked shocked "Sure Wendy!" He said eagerly. Then, (rather quickly, actually) he maintained his uncaring disposition. "I mean, whatever ho." He said dully. He then got up and walked away. I looked over at the spot he'd been carving. My eyes widened. On the picnic table, he had carved 'E.C. + W.T.'

I smirked to myself. I was walking away when I realized that he had called me Wendy instead of ho. I was even more surprised when I realized that I'd called him Cartman instead of Eric.

_Oh well_, I shrugged. _What's in a nickname anyway?_

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Ok, Candy's not my favorite pairing, but I did like dat moment!**


	8. Moment 6: Barely Breathing KennyWendy

Wendy+Kenny

**Ok, I know i'm writing alot about **_**Wendy**_** now, but she's my favorite girl character! I know that her and Bebe are like the only girl characters, but still, Wendy's awesome! : )**

_*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_Wendy's eyes turned from shocked, to hopeful, to suspicious. I held my breath with the rest with the crowd....._

_*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Kenny's P.O.V

Ok, I know thhat me and Wendy are like the most unexpected couple ever, but a guy can dream, can't he? Most people think I don't even notice things like smarts, but I do notice.

And Wendy was smart. She was the smartest person I've ever met.

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

"Hey Wendy." I said as I shoved my hands in my pockets nervously.

She closed her locker. "S'up Ken".

"Listen Wendy...." I said, playing with the drawstrings on my hoodie.

"Yes?" She asked and looked up at me and ocean met aqua. Although it must have been only seconds, it felt like we had stared into each others eyes for hours before I looked away.

"I-I w-was wond-dering if-f....." I stammered, blushing.

_"Yes?" _She asked impatiently. She was always so impatient. But, that was one of the things I loved most about her, she doesn't wait for anybody. Yeah, I said _love. _Deal with it.

_Damnit, Kenny._ I thought, frowning to myself. _Just ask her the question._

"You want to....." I trailed off.

"_**YES?!" **_She screamed. The hall became silent, and all eyes were on us.

I blushed even harder. Well, there's no way I could ask her out _now. _Not in front of all these people.

But somehow I found my confidence and said "Wendy, do you want to go out with me?"

I'm pretty sure at least half the crowd was holding their breath. Wendy's eyes turned fom shocked, to hopeful, to suspicious. I held my breath with the rest of the crowd.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Ok..." She said somewhat reluctantly.

I breathed again and the crowd went back to their own problems. I started to walk away before Wendy stopped me.

"Wait!" she called, running up to me. "We're gonna take it slow, ok?"

I smiled at her. "Don't worry."

_******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Ok, Wendy and Kenny r 1 of my favorite pairings!**


	9. Moment 7: forbidden fruit StanxBebe

StanxBebe

**Oh yeah, I went there! Lol anyway, I have been updating nearly every day (I know, I hav no life : ( but today is columbus day and then i hav 2 go bac 2 skool so i might not be able 2 update every day anymor. Ik, im sad 2, but i think this chappys really good!**

**Anyway, I know u guys just luv 2 hear bout my personal life, but read on! It gets better!**

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_She doesn't even know I exist, which only makes me want her more._

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Stan's P.O.V

You know that saying 'Forbidden fruit is always more tempting'? Well, it's true. At least it is for me and Bebe.

Yeah, I like Bebe, but I can't go out with her. It's like breaking the number one best friends rule, don't go out with your best friends ex. You see, when I was going out with Wendy, Kyle was going out with Bebe. When we all broke up, we basically just started avoiding each other.

But Bebe was never far away. At least, not in my mind. She doesn't even know I exist, which only makes me want her more.

I know, I must be totally spoiled. Bebe's the only one I can't have, and she's the one I want. The more she ignores me, the more it hurts. I know, I'm like a total masochist because it's like I thrive on that pain. I don't know what's wrong with me. I blame my dad.

But we can't go out. Do you have any idea what would happe.n if we went out? I don't know either, but with Wendy involved, I'm totally not willing to risk it.

No, I'm fine right here. I'll just stick to admiring her from afar.

For now.

_******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Ok, I broke the Wendy streak, but Bebe's pretty cool 2! Anyway, plz review!**


	10. Moment 8: Incoming:drama CartmanBebe

CartmanxBebe

**Ok, this is it! It's the last het pairing with the main cast! btw, 4 thos of u who dont kno bout da race 4 reviews, its between me and my bro (Kennyfan98) and who evr can get 20 reviews first wins! (4 mor info, check out my profile) the score rite now is 6 to 13, and im winning! Yay!**

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_I clicked ok and opened the text. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. It was from Bebe......_

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Cartman's P.O.V.

Hey, you know Bebe Stevens, right? Well, I knid of like her. Helllooo, she's HOT.

Anyway, today I decided to do finally decided that I was going to ask her out. Why? I have no clue.

Maybe it's because sometimes I'm so overconfident that it scares me.

_**********************************************************************************************************************_

Cartman's P.O.V. (still)

I walked over to Bebe. She was leaning against a tree, looking at Stark's Pond. Or, at least she was. Right now she was leaning forward, texting on her phone. She closed her phone and leaned back again.

I was starting to sweat. _You can do it, Eric. _I told myself. _There's nothing to be nervous about. The only people you told were Stan and Kenny. (Well I wasn't going to tell _

_the _Jew _was I?) _

I was almost there when I my phone vibrate. I almost didn't answer it, afraid that if I stopped even for a moment, that reality would kick in That there's no way Bebe would want to go out with me. How she thought I was the biggest asshole on the planet. How she- like most people- probably wanted me dead.

But, for some unknown reason, I still answered it.

I flipped open my phone and looked at the screen. _Incoming text,_ it said. I clicked ok and opened the text. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. It was from said one word:

'Yes.'

What _was_ this girl, a freakin' mindreader!? But, even though I wasn't totally sure she had said yes to me asking her out, I turned around and walked home.

I congratulated myself on a job well done, even though -technically- I didn't do anything.

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Bebe's P.O.V.

I looked at the last two messages that I'd recieved on my phone. One was from Stan, the other from Kenny. Both were 'warning' me that Cartman was going to ask me out. What they didn't know or expect, however, was that I had said yes. I did so for two reasons: 1. I kind of liked him (even though I would never admit it) and 2. If there's one thing I love, it's drama.

And believe me, drama was on it's way.

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Ah, wer would we be without cell phones? Anyway, that's the last het. chapter! Should I add other non-main characters or start on the slash pairings? Tell u wat, I'm gonna set up a poll! Remember, race 4 reviews!**


	11. Moment 9: It matters KylexStan

Stan+Kyle

**Ok, this is the first slash couple! although, style isn't my favorite slash couple (my fave is KylexKenny) but i like all the couples, the only one i really hate is Kyle/Cartman. Anyway, the contest is still going on, and the current score is 9-13 and im still winnin!**

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_I hope that someday we can come out, and tell the truth, and nobody would care, like it didn't matter....._

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Stan's P.O.V.

It all started in pre-school. That's where our friendship first started.

No, not _relationship_, friendship. Because back then, that truly was all that it was. And it stayed that way until tenth grade. It was weird, one day we were best friends, and then we woke up and just started _thinking_ about each other that way. The really weird part was that it happened to Kyle the same time it happened to me. I could tell. There was the awkwardness, the silence, the avoidness. After a while we just stopped hanging out altogether, but that just made us want each other more.

We finally decided to meet in secret. We couldn't tell anyone or else we'd be shunned. We avoided each other at school, and everyone thought that our friendhip, like so many other friendships over the years, had crashed and burned.

I hope that sometime we could come out, and tell the truth, and nobody would care, like it didn't matter. Because it shouldn't matter to anyone else, it should only matter to us. And right now it only did matter to us, because nobody else knew.

And no matter how much I wanted otherwise, I knew that was how it would have to stay.

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Aww, thats kinda sad! Anyway, what did u think? Are you depressed? Have bad teeth? Are you fat and don't want to be? Just click the magic review button and it will all go away! ; )**


	12. Moment 10: True feelings CartmanxKyle

Cartman+Kyle

**Yeah, more kyle! He's my second fave character after stan. K, da race 4 reviews is still on and the score is 10-13, and im still winnin!**

_************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_But we could never truly have what other couples had. We could never have that real love._

_************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

People say we hate each other. They don't know how wrong they are.

We only pretend to hate each other to cover up our true feelings. At first we did it because we were confused. All that we knew was that we had these strong feelings for each other, and we mistook them for hate.

That was in third grade. We were now in tenth grade and we knew those feelings weren't hate. They were love. But still, we had to cover them up because people just weren't ready to except what we had. Imagine what you would think. Exactly.

But we could never truly have what other couples had. We could never have that real love. Why? Because Cartman is Cartman, and even if he loves someone, he just can't help but hate them.

_************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Ok, I'm sorry that was so short, but i got writer's block. Review plz!**


	13. Moment 11: Opposites attract KylexKenny

Kyle+Kenny

**Yeah, for K2! Anyway, da race 4 reviews is over, and i won! that means that those of u dat reviewed, i will favorite u and review ur stories 2! Anyway, check out my other story 2! It's called And things just got weirder.**

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_Kyle was the only one who was there for me. And that meant alot to me. More than anyone will ever know....._

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Kenny's P.O.V.

It's really easy to keep mine and Kyle's relationship a because no one suspects it.

It's because we are nothing alike. Him, the innocent Jew, and me, the perverted 'Death Boy'. But you no what they say. Opposites attract.

We always had feelings for each other, but those feelings really came into view when I was dying. Yes, I know that happens alot, but I'm talking about when I died and was gone for like 3 months. Stan wouldn't even come to see me, Cartman was being all fat assy as usual, and Kyle was the only one who was there for me.

And that meant alot to me. More than anyone will ever know.

Hopefully.

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**I know, another short chapter. I've just been so busy writing my other fanfic**_**.**_


	14. Moment 12: private poem WendyxBebe

Wendy+Bebe

**K, first femslash! And I know i didn't review you guys who helped me out with my contest yet but I will! Pomise! And, the moment underneath this won't make sense till u read the rest of da chappy, just so u kno.**

_*************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_Nothing's ever as it seems. I never thought I'd fall in love, you're the one I'm dreaming of....._

_*************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Bebe's P.O.V.

I tapped my pencil against my chin. _What else should I write?_ I thought, looking down at my paper. _Oh, got it!_

I scribled down the next line quickly and looked at my paper.

_I've always admired you from afar,_

_I've always wondered what you are._

_Why you make me feel this way._

_I wonder if there'll be a day._

_When you say you feel the same way too._

_You've always wanted me and you._

_You feel it deep inside the core, _

_of your body._

_You've always wanted more,_

_you always wanted that special somebody._

_Isn't that every girl's dream?_

_But nothing's ever as it seems._

_I never thought I'd fall in love._

_You're the one I'm dreaming of._

_When I've lost my faith, _

_and have nowhere to hide,_

_you keep me safe,_

_I'll always have you by my side._

I closed my book, satisfied. It was my song/poem book. My feelings are usually under control, but when they get out of hand, I just write them down as songs or poems. And whose the one I'm writing about, you ask? Why, it's Wendy Testaburger, my best friend. And just so you know, she's never going to see this poem. That's what I like about diaries/journals/song/poem books. They're always private.

Little did I know, In south park, nothing's ever private.

_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Oooh, ended with a cliffhanger there! Plz review, my peeps!**


	15. Moment 13: Shedding tears KennyxCartman

Kenny+Cartman

**Ok, i don't realy kno wat this couple's called.....**

_********************************************************************************************************************************_

_And then he did the unimaginable. The unthinkable. The only thing I wasn't totally expecting him to do........_

_********************************************************************************************************************************_

Kenny's P.O.V.

Ok, most people ( If they actually knew about us) would wonder how we ever ended up together. Well, you know how Stan and Kyle were 'Super Best Friends'? (pretty sure they're _more_ than super best friends if you know what I mean ; D) Well, that sort of made us best friends by default.

And you remember that time when I had that heaven vs. hell game for my PSP? And when god made me die so that I could save the _real _heaven from the _real_ hell? Well, when I was dying, Cartman said 'You know how Stan and Kyle are best friends, Kenny? Well, I always thought that you and I were sorta _best friends_. And then he did the unimaginable. The unthinkable. The only thing that I wasn't totally expecting him to do.

He started to _cry._

Cartman has never cried before in his _life. _( Except when he's asking his mom to get him something, and even then it's mostly whining.)

I was expecting Cartman to make fun of me. I was expecting Cartman to announce that I was faking it. I was even expecting Cartman to pull the plug. (Something I _totally _wouldn't have put past him) But seeing him _cry. _Seeing this person who doesn't have any emotion except hatred. Seeing him _cry. _Well, it showed how much he cared about me. And pretty soon, I was crying to. And that's how I died. With my best friend by my side. With both of us shedding tears.

And, the funny part of this is that all of this happened in a matter of seconds. But, those last seconds of my life, truly lasted a lifetime.

Or, at least my lifetime. Which, in reality, is truly a couple of seconds.

_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**I don't kno if this chapter was some of my best work. Im sry 4 all da fans of dis story! I'm kinda focused on my other fanfic And Things Just Got Weirder.**__


	16. Moment 14: hick town CartmanxStan

Stan+Cartman

**Yay! I have officially gotten over 1,000 hits total 4 both of my fanfics, and I've gotten over 100 hits 4 my other story, and things just got weirder. Thx for all da reviews y'all! Keep it up!**

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_People would say that I have nothing in common with anyone, especially Stan Marsh. And I'm sad to say that I agree with them._

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Cartman's P.O.V.

People say that I have no heart, no soul. They say that I will never fall in love. But they're wrong. I did fall in love. II fell in love with Stan Marsh.

People would say that I have nothing in common with anyone, especially Stan Marsh. And I'm sad to say that I agree with them.

Back when we were young, I was the one who came up with the crazy plans and Stan was the voice of reason. When we got older, he was Quarterback of the South Park Cows. (The gayest name ever, I know. But what can you expect from a hick town?)

Stan was tan, nice, and well, hot. I guess that's why I like him so much. I know, most of you would think that it feels weird saying that about another dude, but it doesn't, because I know in my heart it's what right. (A faggy line, I know, but have you been reading this story?)

And for those of you that make fun of gays, (I used to be one of them, I know) you never know, you could be one someday.

And for those of you who just read this and said (or thought) _puh-leez_ (Uggghhh! I can't believe I just said _puh-leez, _I guess I really am gay) I'll _never _end up gay, I'm totally straight! Well, just so you know, that's what I used to think about my self.

And look at me now.

_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Kay, I decided to finally add Cartman's P.O.V. cuz i only had it once in incoming: drama. Plz r&r!**


	17. Moment 15: Poker face KennyxStan

**K, this is the last slash couple from the main cast *sob* next, I'm going to use couples from the non-main cast. Anyway, enjoy!**

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun, and baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun (fun)....._

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

It's weird how quickly things change. One minute, we were just friends, and the next, we were more than that.

But it wasn't like we were even close friends. Not 'Super Best Friends' like Stan and Kyle. (to be honest, I always thought those two had something going on) We considered ourselves friends, but when we were young, we said like, 2 or 3 sentences to each other a day. But one day, I don't know, something just sparked between us.

We summed it up to teenage hormones (even though I had teenage hormones when I was eight-years-old) but we both know it was more that.

I remember when we were eight. One time, when me, Kyle, and Cartman were playing Poker Face on Rockband and Stan came bursting in saying some crap about dolphins and whales and the japanese. Honestly, I wasn't really listening. (people don't know this, but it's really hard to hear through this hood) But when me and Caartman said that we didn't ccare, he was so _angry. _I've never seen him so mad. I was scared that he would kill me. Even though I would just come back to life the next day, it's the thought that counts. (although I didn't think that that really applied to this situation)

But oh well. I know what you're thinking. What does that have to with him and Stan? Why did he even mention it at all? Why? I'll tell you why.

Right now, me and Stan were driving to Stan's house, and I decided to turn on the radio. And can you guess what was on?

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be (whooh)_

_A little gamble and it's fun when you're with me (I love it)_

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun (fun)_

I was sitting in the driver's seat, and Stan was in the passenger seat. We were only holding hands, but that was enough for now.

I squeezed his hand. "Let's make this our song.

_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Well, that's the end of part 1! Plz r&r, fans!**


	18. Part 2

**Ok, here's some info about part 2!**

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Part 2: In the Background

Ok, this chapter has the non-main characters. And, there'll still be random het and slash pairings throught this part.

Hope u like! And, I've reached over 900 hits for this story! So keep them coming!

And, thank you to Angelic Guardian and xxx0BlackRose0xxx for giving me so many reviews!

And, thank you to everybody who read and reviewed! And, for this part, no flames please!

But, if you do flame, jokes on you! Because it makes my review count higher and other people who read my reviews will see that you flamed and won't read any of your

fanfics!!!! So hahaha! XP

Anyway, luv u 4eva! Keep reviewin!

-CrystolConeticut out!

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_


	19. Moment 16: Shock the Monkey TokenxWendy

Token+Wendy

**K, I'm kinda running out of ideas. I will keep writing, but the capters will be alot better if you guys could help me out. Just review this story with ideas for a pairing with a background character! K, well, since you're already here, you might as well read this chapter!**

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_For the first time in my entire life, I had failed....._

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Token's P.O.V.

Ok, before you hear otherwise, I want you to hear my side of the story. Unchanged. Unembellished. I want you to hear the flat -out truth.

The truth is I know that Wendy didn't love me. She never loved me. But I loved her. God, how I loved her.

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, he didn't love her. He was too young to love someone. He was only 9 at the time, after all. But you're wrong. If 9 year olds couldn't be in love, then how do you explain what Stan felt for Wendy? Because Stan honest- to- god loved Wendy. Perhaps even more than I did.

I remember when Stan stood outside Wendy's house playing 'Shock the Monkey'. Why he played that song, I'll never know. But it proved to Wendy that he loved her. And she'd never forget that. And neither will I.

I'm spoiled, and I'll admit that. I'm a stuck-up rich boy who's used to everything in life being handed to him. So, for the first time in life I had competition. And I didn't know how to react to that.

But when Wendy got back together with Stan after they figured out how to get the real list, I couldn't believe it. I had been number two on the list, after all. But she just dumped me for him, just like that. For the first time in my entire life, I had failed.

I hate Stan Marsh.

And now, I hate Wendy Testaburger.

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Ugh! u see how bad that was?! This is y i need ur ideas people! **


	20. Moment 17: A helping hand JimmyxWendy

Timmy+Wendy

**K, I kno this pairings kinda weird, but I told u it was gonna suck, so don't say i didn't warn u!**

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_I helped him out when he needed it the most. And he benifited from it......_

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Wendy's P.O.V.

Ok, people think I like Jimmy Vulmer. Why? I have no clue. Sure, I care about him, but doesn't everyone? I mean, you'd have to be pretty mean not to care about a disabled person.

I helped him out when he needed it, and picked him up when he fell (sometimes literally) I even gave him speech lessons to help him talk.

By eighth grade, he was doing pretty well. He was talking better, and sometimes didn't even have to use his wheelchair. Ok, this is going to sound kind of conceited, but I

was pretty proud of myself. I helped him out when he needed it the most. And he benefited from it.

But, still. I don't know why people say I like him. I was more like his teacher than his girlfriend. Like a tutor.

Look at me. I don't even know what I'm saying anymore.

Maybe I'm in denial.

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**K, well that's it for dis chappy!**


	21. THE END :

I'm really, REALLY, sorry u guys, but ive decided 2 discontinue this. I havent gotten a review in like, 3 chapters, so, yea. I guess its just not popular anymore. Plus,

i am seriousleh running out of ideas here. If you want 2 continue this story, go ahead, u don't need my permission. U don't need 2 hav reviewed this story or favorited it or

wateva. As Nike says, Just Do It. XP lol. Now, if u r just skipping ahea to this chapter and haven't read the rest of the moments, then i still recommend reading them. Most

of them don't suck. I stopped writing this story before they got incredibly retarded. I know some of u r sad about this, and I am sry, and i suggest u take up writing the rest

of this. If u aren't sorry ive discontinued this, well then u probably shouldn't b reading this, anyway.

Anyway, special thx 2:

xxx0BlackRose0xxx and AngelicGuardian for reviewing so much, u r truly die hard fans of this story, and r truly the reason i kept this story going 4 as long as i did. U

GUYS ROCK!!!!! XP!

everybody who contributed 4 the race 4 reviews, u guys r the reason i won, thank u.

Anybody who read and/or reviewed, because i hate wen authors only thank certain people. seriously. i do. It makes me feel unimportant. I mean, im the one who read this persons whole story, y do they get special credit? like, just cuz the author knos them?!

Anyway, i'm rambling XP. Thank u 2 every1 reading this now, u guys r wonderful 4 reading my first story, and giving me the confidence 2 write 2 mor. I heart u guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-crystolconeticut out XP


End file.
